Rainy Days
by Crazy-Psycho-Anime-Lover
Summary: The promise of a lifetime. They will get Sasuke back. Even if they have to wait... And wait


**This... I dreamed. Yup I dreamed this fic which is strange because I don't really like Sasuke so I don't understand it, but oh well. I was listening to Evanescence's song 'Anywhere', and then I fell asleep and started dreaming. I also heard the song whilst dreaming this dream so now whenever I listen to the song I sort of re live the dream, which is quite cool. Anyways, it was really sweet and I can't get it out of my head, so hopefully if I type it down, it will leave. Please enjoy!**

Rain poured down upon them, soaking the once dry land. Sakura ran as fast as she could, eyes wide with terror. A few hours previously, whilst on a mission, the new team Kakashi had come across Sasuke and his new team. Naruto, being his usual reckless self, had begun shouting at his ex team mate. Sasuke had regarded them with cool eyes, and then had turned and left, quickly followed by his team. Naruto, furious at being disregarded, had taken off after them. She and Kakashi had simply stood there in shock, not comprehending what had happened. When they came to their senses she had desperately tried to follow them, but Kakashi had held her back, saying that they needed to wait for Sai and Yamato, and that Naruto could take care of himself. Once she felt their chakra signatures, she took off as fast as she could, not bothering to wait until they were in sight. She ran off in the direction of her boys, not allowing her concentration to leave their ever growing fainter chakra signatures, lest she lose them.

_'What if I'm too late? What if something happens to either of them?'_ This thought pushed her to run even faster. Her heart dropped when she heard and explosion and the ground shake.

**'Oh shit...'**

Eventually, she came upon a sight that made her stomach churn in horror. Through a quick examination of the surrounding area, she could discern that there had been a big fight, and it had ended recently, due to the few smoking craters around her. The winner was clear, what with Naruto lying bruised and unconscious on the floor with his top ripped open and blood flowing freely from a wound on his chest. Sasuke stood a few feet away, watching his old friend and rival bleed to death. Sakura cried out in anguish at the sight of her fallen comrade. She rushed to his side, dropping to her knees next to him and healing him as quickly and as best as she could. She pulled him onto her lap in the event that Sasuke tried to finish the job so she could better protect him, or at least take the blow for him.

Sasuke stood there for a while longer before turning to his team, who had been watching restlessly from the sidelines having been told not to interfere under any circumstances unless they wanted to die.

"Come, let's go." Sasuke and his team began walking away, until Sakura raised her head, a look of pure rage on her face.

"Yeah, that's right Sasuke. Leave, like the coward you are, and leave the only person who would ever accept you to die because of what you have done. You call us pathetic, but you're the pathetic one, attacking the only person you called friend, the only person who has stuck by you, even after all your crimes! If he dies, it will be on your conscience, you selfish bastard!" His team shared an uneasy glance. Anyone who talked to Sasuke like that died. Painfully.

Sasuke simply stood there, eerily quiet. After a while he unsheathed his Katana, turning to the rest of his team.

"You go on ahead; I'll catch up to you soon." They nodded and left. The broken team stood there, or lay there in Naruto's case, just waiting. Sakura glared defiantly at Sasuke, knowing that she should be scared, but too angry to care. Only when his team's chakras could no longer be felt did he make a move. He began walking slowly towards Sakura and Naruto, dragging his Katana in the mud. Suddenly he abandoned it and broke into a run. Sakura tensed, clutching Naruto closer and waiting for the end. However, instead of killing them, he dropped to his knees and pulled them towards him in a bone crushing hug. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. She felt his hand clutching desperately to the back of her shirt.

"I'm Sorry." Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over, mixing with the rain at the sound of his broken voice. She felt another hand as Naruto pulled himself up, trembling at the effort it took for him to speak.

"It's okay, we forgive you." Sakura clenched her eyes shut and pulled them closer to her until their foreheads were touching, all of them shaking with suppressed sobs. They stayed like that, all crying as emotions slammed into them; happiness, sadness and confusion. Each of them was a catalyst for the emotion they felt, but at the same time, they were the comfort. Sasuke shook his head against theirs as he tried to regain his composure.

"I'll make things right, I swear and then I'll come back." Sakura brought one hand down to clutch his, the other wrapping round the back of his head as she pressed her lips to his forehead, eyes still closed.

"And we'll be waiting." Naruto's voice spoke; gruff with emotion as he clutched Sasuke's other hand, his other resting on Sakura's shoulder. They wished that they could stay like that forever, in their embrace. But reality came hurtling back as they simultaneously sensed familiar chakras. Sasuke forced a laugh.

"Kakashi, along with..."

"Yamato and Sai, newest additions to team 7." Sakura spoke at last, giving him a watery smile. Sasuke smiled dryly, tears still occasionally falling from his eyes.

"My replacements?" Sakura smiled at this.

"No, Never! But they are as much a part of the team as we are. Even when you come back, we will all be part of the same team." Sasuke returned the smile. He pulled them both into one more quick hug, then sighed and stood up, reluctantly leaving their embrace.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." He stood up and walked off, bending down to retrieve his katana, and then disappeared. Sakura and Naruto stayed sitting there, still holding each other. They stared in the direction Sasuke had left, tears running down their faces. This was how Kakashi found them a minute later, an alarmed expression on his masked face at the distressed states of his students. He tried questioning them bit they would not talk. They simply waited.

... And waited.

**And there you have it. This is what my subconscious mind comes up with when i pass out listening to music... I should do it more often! I hope you liked it. If you didn't... then oh well! Please review : )**


End file.
